Among vehicle apparatus attaching structures is a conventionally known one which is configured to attach vehicle apparatuses, such as an inverter and an auxiliary battery, to a vehicle body (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-166653, for example). According to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-166653, the auxiliary battery and the inverter are attached to the vehicle body in a way that makes the auxiliary battery and the inverter adjacent to each other.
Meanwhile, detachment of the inverter and the auxiliary battery from the vehicle body is usually achieved, based on a predetermined procedure.
This technique, however, uses a structure which enables either one of the inverter and the auxiliary battery to be detached earlier than the other, and, accordingly, makes the inverter and the auxiliary battery more likely to be detached by following a wrong procedure.